The Legend of Zelda: A Link from the Future
by ThatKelseyKid
Summary: A few months after the events of Twilight Princess. Zant is back, and he needs to get rid of Zelda and Link. Contains an OC. VERY early ZeLink. REALLY Random. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Zant

**Ok, this takes place a while after Twilight Princess, and I changed a few things:**

** can come and go between the Twilight Realm to Hyrule whenever she wants in her imp form.**

**2. I made up some random things about the Twili. (Like powers and stuff like that)**

**3. Zelda has some fighting abilities. With magic, like her moves on Super Smash Brothers.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so it might not be that great. Don't say anything mean, please, it's just some random thing I came up with one day and I let my friend read it and she said it was great, so, yeah…**

**I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters. Everything is owned by Nintendo. (Except my OC.)**

Chapter I

In the middle of the night, Princess Zelda was standing on the edge of the drawbridge south of Castle Town, staring at the water below, when out of nowhere, a little voice popped out from behind her.

"Oh, Zeldaaaa!" Midna sang playfully as she materialized.

"Oh, hello, Midna…" said Zelda, as she turned around.

"What a strange princess you are, being on the outskirts of town in the middle of the night." Midna said.

"I'm just thinking…" the princess said, "about…"

Midna leaned closer into her. "About what?" She urged her, wanting to know more.

"Oh, about a lot of things. Hyrule, the well being of it's inhabitants, the recent events, and… uh… Link." she said hesitantly.

Minda giggled, as she leaned in even closer. "Link? What about him?" she asked her.

Zelda blushed and started fidgeting. "Well, uh, you know. How he's the chief knight of Hyrule now, and, um, yeah…" she said, still hesitating on her words.

The little imp crossed her arms and winked. "You love him, don't you?" She said knowingly.

The princess looked down and held her arms behind her back. "Yes, I do, and you're the only one who I would actually tell."

Midna laughed. "Hehe, well I don't see anything wrong with-" she stopped when she heard a voice from behind them.

"It seems improper for a princess to be in love with a mere knight." the voice said. "He's not a mere knight! He's-" Zelda managed to say as she turned around, but cut herself off in surprise.

Zant.

Both of them gasped in horror. "WHAT? This is impossible!" Midna screamed as they both backed away.

"Midna, get Link." Zelda whispered to her, quietly enough for Zant not to hear her. "Ok." she nodded as she disappeared.

"Well met, Princess Zelda." Zant said hauntingly.

Although she was terrified, Zelda tried her hardest not to show her fear. "Well met, indeed, Zant." she managed to say calmly. _"Oh, Midna, please hurry." _she thought.

Zant just stood there staring, as if he wanted Zelda to speak.

"This is impossible! How are you alive!" cried the princess, when she couldn't stay calm any longer.

The evil twili just laughed. "How I'm alive doesn't matter," he said, drawing a sword. "The only thing that matters to me now is-"

He was interrupted by pain while being hit by a burst of fire. _"Hmm, so it seems the princess isn't as helpless as I thought…" _He thought to himself. "So you think you can take me on, do you?" Zant said.

Zelda didn't say anything, but cast another burst of fire on Zant, this one bigger than the last. The battle between Princess Zelda and the Zant began.

**Yes, I know, short chapter. The next ones will be longer. STAY TUNED! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda's Potential

**Welcome back, guys! Ok, everything that happens from here on out might sound completely weird, not make much sense, and not something that would happen in the world of Zelda, but that's what was so fun about writing this! Enjoy! =D**

Chapter II

Link now lived in a large manor in Hyrule Castle Town, close to the actual castle, with a large space in the back and a stable for Epona. The young knight was asleep and snoring when Midna materialized in his bedroom.

"Link! Get up!" Midna yelled at him, and Link didn't move. "LINK! Get up!" she yelled again as she tried to shake him awake, and when that didn't work, yanked him out of his bed.

"Huh? What?" Link said sleepily as he stood up and yawned. "Midna? What're you doing in my house at this hour?" he said, looking slightly creeped out.

"Get your clothes on, grab your sword and shield and all your other crap and get to the southern drawbridge, NOW!" Midna yelled once again.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, still sounding groggy.

"Zelda's in danger." Midna told him, knowing that mentioning her name would get him moving.

Link didn't say anything. He did what Midna had told him, rushed out of his house and ran.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Link panted as he ran.

"You might not believe this, but… Zant has returned."

Link sprinted even faster. "But that's impossible! I caused his death!"

"Well, you'll see for yourself soon, I'm going on ahead." said Midna as she disappeared.

"_No, this can't be happening. He can't be alive. I killed him!" _Link thought. _"Zelda, please be safe."_

Midna was waiting by the large door when Link arrived. "Wait!" she told him. "Look at this!." Midna opened the door a little bit, just enough for Link to peek though. It was true, Zant had returned, and Zelda was okay, and was battling him alone.

"I had no idea she could fight like that." Midna said.

They both watched in amazement, as Zant and Zelda battled. Zelda was attacking him with bursts of fire and gusts of wind. Zant used a sword, but Zelda was able to protect herself using a blue diamond-shaped barrier around her.

"Neither did I." Link replied.

With one strong strike with his sword, Zant finally managed to break Zelda's barrier, causing her to be thrown backwards. Zant charged forward with his sword raised, ready to finish off the princess, until an arrow seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Zelda got up and turned around to see Link and Midna on the bridge. They all ran to meet up with each other.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" Link asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." the princess replied, resisting the urge to hug him. The three of them turned around to face Zant.

"_I killed him once, I can do it again." _Link thought, charging forward with The Master Sword raised, but was thrown backwards by a ball of electricity cast by Zant.

" You can't beat me if you never existed." Zant said hauntingly, as Link got up.

Zelda rushed to Link's side. "What? That makes absolutely no sense!" At that moment, Zant disappeared.

"Yes it does." Minda said as she materialized to Zelda's side.

"How so?" Link asked, brushing off the dirt on his clothes.

"I didn't think Zant was one of them…" Midna thought out loud.

"Um, Midna, you're not making any sense." Zelda said. "Yeah, I'm confused." said Link.

Midna took a deep breath. "Some twili have the power to travel through time. I'm one of them, and so is Zant, I suppose. The little imp said.

"Oh, I understand now," the princess said. "And he's going to destroy my and/or Link's ancestors, right?"

"How far back do you suppose he's going? And how do we stop him?" asked Link, with the looks of worry and fear on his face.

"My guess is 100 years." Midna replied. "To stop him, we're going to have to go back in time ourselves."

Both Link and Zelda had blank looks on their faces. "But we can't go back, only you can!" Zelda said, with her voice filled with worry.

"I can take you guys with me, but we need one more thing before we can go." Midna explained, with that cheeky smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" asked Link, with one eyebrow raised.

"Someone from the future." Midna said.

Link looked surprised, and Zelda smiled. "Wait, is it really necessary?" Link asked.

"Yes, the only way for anyone who isn't a twili to go back or forward in time is to bring someone from the future with them."

"Um, ok, but who will we take?" Zelda asked.

Midna thought hard about this decision. "Hmm, we should probably take someone from Link's bloodline. He or she could be of some use, and it will make it more fun!" Midna laughed.

"Fun? Does fun really matter in a time like this?" Link asked bluntly.

"Whatever. Well, I'd better get to the future and find someone who looks promising, so see you two later!" Midna said, and disappeared.

Link and Zelda just stood there, not sure where to go or what to do. "This is going to be one strange adventure…" Zelda said to Link.

"Yeah, it will…" Link agreed.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Hope you liked it! It'll start getting better, so keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Link from the Future

Chapter III

Midna travelled through many generations before she found anyone who she thought could be suitable for this adventure, and she even lost track of the years.

She finally found herself in a room which she assumed was a bedroom. There was a young girl with long dirty-blonde hair and turquoise eyes, sitting on the bed writing in a notebook.

"Found you!" Midna exclaimed as she materialized.

The girl looked scared out of her wits. "Oh my gosh! It's a ghost!" she cried.

Midna crossed her arms and stared angrily at the girl. "SHUSH! Keep it down!" She hissed at her. "I'm not a ghost!"

The girl said nothing, she was frozen and speechless with fear.

"_Ugh, what do I tell her? I need to explain this as briefly as I can." _Midna thought. "Um, ok, I'm, uh, from the past?" She finally said.

"Wait, what? The girl said.

"Look kid, I need to take you with me to the past." Midna said bluntly.

"What? Why? I'm in the middle of doing homework that's due tomorrow morning! See, I'm doing an essay on the history of cell pho-" the girl finally said, but was cut off by Midna.

"That doesn't matter! Do you want to live or not?" said Midna sternly.

The girl had a blank look on her face. "Um, yes?" she said quietly.

"Okay, then I'm going to have to take you with me to the past. What's your name?" Midna asked.

The girl stood up and got off her bed. "Uh, I'm Gracie," she said. "can you explain the situation before we-" Midna cut her off again.

"There's no time, Gracie, we have to hurry." Midna said, as she grabbed Gracie's arm and they both disappeared, heading back to Midna's time.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Link were still on the drawbridge, sitting on the edge, staring at the water.

"I don't get it! I killed Zant! How is he still alive?" Link said to Zelda, with frustration and anger in his voice.

"I don't understand either, Link. All that matters now is that we must stop him." Zelda replied, and without thinking, put her arm around Link's shoulders. Link smiled at her, and put his arm around her waist.

"_Would this be a good time to…?" _Link thought to himself. "Uh, Zelda?" he said.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda said. "Zelda, I, I-" Link was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Midna said, as Link and Zelda they both got up and turned around to face her and the girl she brought with her.

"Whoa! THIS is Hyrule like a gazillion years ago?" Gracie exclaimed as she looked around.

Zelda and Link just stared at her. "Sort of, maybe." Link said.

"_Hmm, women's clothing in the future is weird." _the princess thought. Gracie was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that read _Paramore_.

Gracie stared back at them. "Who are these guys?" she asked Midna.

"Gracie, this is Princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule in this time." Midna explained

"Hello, Gracie." Zelda said.

"Hi there!" Gracie said back to her.

Midna flew over to Link. "Link, this is Gracie, and she's a descendant of yours, or something like that."

"Really?" Link asked, then he noticed the triforce shaped mark on her left hand.

Gracie noticed that Link was staring at her hand and looked down at her hand, and back up at Link, so Link slid off his left glove to reveal that he had the same mark.

"Whoa! That's so weird!" Gracie said.

Zelda looked at Midna. "That proves that you two are related. You did explain the situation to Gracie, right? She asked.

"Um, I didn't think we'd have any time, so no…" Midna said, looking slightly guilty.

Link and Zelda both sighed at the same time. "Well, we can't just bring her along without her knowing why she's even here." Zelda said. "Link, do you want to explain everything?"

"Sure, why not?" Link said.


End file.
